


Flip-Side

by Starlight_Olivia



Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Olivia/pseuds/Starlight_Olivia
Summary: Yuma never came to Earth, he didn't have to. He's lived here all his life. This time, it's Osamu who's visiting from the other side of the Gate.
Relationships: Amatori Chika & Kuga Yuuma & Mikumo Osamu, Kuga Yuuma & Mikumo Osamu, Kuga Yuuma/Mikumo Osamu
Comments: 16
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey! So this was a fic requested by @KoichiKamikaze on Wattpad - I finished writing it there so I’m transferring it here! This is a special story where some aspects are fLiPeD! You'll see soon enough =3=* Enjoy!

School sucks. It's boring as hell, and Yuma really doesn’t want to be here. But his Dad always says learning is important, so Yuma should stay in school. His Dad _also_ says that he isn't always right. But Yuma doesn’t think this is what he meant - so here he is, sitting at this dumbass desk surrounded by people he doesn’t like.

Yay.

Out of the corner of his eye Yuma sees some jerks chucking another poor sap's pencil case around the room. _He isn't going to catch that._ Sure enough, Jerk #2 flubs the easy pass Jerk #1 tossed. The case sails straight for Yuma’s head, and he catches it deftly out of the air. _Idiots_.

"Hey freak, toss it over here, huh?" Jerk #3 goads him, half threatening, half teasing. Yuma pretends to consider their offer, uncertainly passing the pouch between his 'shaky' hands.

"U-um... ok-k" he stutters, and glances guiltily at the kid who's pencil pouch Yuma now holds. Honestly, Yuma has to keep from laughing and bites down hard on his lip, probably only adding to the act.

"Catch." With a completely straight face Yuma chucks the case at Jerk #1's face, knocking him backward onto his butt. Now he’s laughing - the look on the bully’s face is so _dumb_ it's hard not to! Other kids in class giggle too, but quickly shut up at the scathing glares from all three dipshits.

Gritting his teeth Jerk #1 starts to get up, but Yuma simply meets him with a glare of his own and couples it with a smirk - the boy backs off.

"Do you think the exchange student is a Border Agent?"

"Why else would someone come here? I mean, it’s the middle of a warzone. Most people are moving out."

Chatter fills up the room, and Yuma’s attention to the conversation peaks slightly. A Border Agent? Here? That'd be interesting. Glancing at the clock, he notes the teacher is around five minutes late, which pisses Yuma off - because if he’s going to be here he might as well be learning shit, right?!

Before he can get really worked up about it though, the door to the classroom creaks open and a sheepish looking boy, who Yuma assumes is the transfer student, walks in. He's cute, slightly on the shorter side (so same height as Yuma - in correlation to Chika that is about half a head taller) and he has a head full of white hair. And Yuma’s not talking white-blond, he’s talking full on white hair. From here Yuma can't see the color of his eyes, his glasses are reflecting the sun just right.

"I'm very sorry I'm late, please forgive me." The boy bows and smiles a bit. "U-um I'm Mikumo Osamu, I'm fifteen, and it's very nice to meet all of you!" He looks a little flustered, but also happy, though Yuma can’t begin to understand why the hell anyone would be happy to be at _school_ of all places.

Yuma catches sight of the boy’s eyes and his heart practically skips a beat, because they are the most breathtakingly beautiful shade of orange he has ever seen. A bronzy color surrounds his pupil, fading to more of a pumpkin. Flecks of gold light up his eyes, making them _burn_ . Yuma’s face starts to get hot, and he wants to stare into those eyes all day. Shit. Yuma does _not_ have a crush on this fucking nerd.

~ ~ ~

A ring. That's what almost gets Osamu kicked out of school on his very first day. A fucking ring.

Nice.

On top of that, he tries to tag along after Yuma fucking defends Osamu when those jerks throw paper at his head. NEWSFLASH: ignoring the problem won't make it magically disappear!! Yuma doesn't even know why he helped the nerd. _I mean, c'mon, 'greeting' my ass._ Mostly, Osamu looked pissed, but like he was trying to hold back.

Heh. Making Jerk #1 fall on his ass again was hilarious. No regrets there.

Osamu falls to the ground, coughing hard from the kick he just received to the gut. Yuma’s heart twangs a bit and stepping forward, he smiles, knowing he’s going to pound these punks into oblivion.

But then he hears sirens.

_Fuck you Neighbors, I was about to return these assholes to hell!_ They choose now of all time to attack them?! And they’re the god damn motherfucking Forbidden Zone. Of course. Cause that's how Yuma’s day is going. His fingers twitched in frustration.

BUT - Yuma’s luck had turned because now Jerk Squad is being chased by a Bamster while he doubles over laughing at their stupid expressions. Again. Man this is not their day, is it?

"U-um shouldn't we do something? You know, help them?" Osamu shuffles his feet a bit before nodding his head, as if he wasn't even asking Yuma, more like he was asking himself.

"Why should we help them?" Yuma doesn't mean to, but his tone is a bit accusatory, as if Osamu just betrayed him. "They weren't going to go easy on either of us."

Fire. His eyes are on fire, burning with determination. "It's the right thing to do! Trigger On!"

No. Fucking. Way. This nerd is Border too?!

A teal body suit envelopes Osamu, black accent lines adding a sort of complexity to the otherwise simple design. [Just imagine Yuma’s Black Trigger but black=teal and red=black] He runs towards the Bamster, and shouts a command, though Yuma doesn't catch it. Not ten seconds later that damn Bamster is in pieces and Yuma’s high on excitement.

Osamu looked weak before, but with his Trigger, he's amazingly powerful! Yuma’s heart is beating so fast, and he has a feeling it's not because he just met a potentially awesome opponent. "So you're in Border too then, huh Four-Eyes?"

Yuma had changed into his Trion form, thinking that Osamu would need the help, but he tore that Bamster to bits - there was nothing left to help with. "U-uh n-no not really..." Osamu sputters. "This Trigger belonged to my mom," he clutches his ring a little tighter.

"Oh, so your mom was in Border, that explains it." Yuma nods, not wanting to push the subject of Osamu’s late mom too much.

Osamu shrugs and rubs his neck, obviously hiding something. "Well actually um no..."

Yuma raises an eyebrow. So what if Yuma lies, that doesn't mean he likes being lied to. And fuck it if this was some sort of Karma. "But only Border agents are allowed to have Triggers." Yuma would have stolen one a _long_ time ago if not for that dumb-ass rule.

He doesn't even hesitate now, almost like what he's saying is automatic "Maybe that's true for this side of the gate... but I come from the other side! The Neighborhood, I guess you could call me a Neighbor...?"

Yuma can tell he’s gaping, taking in Osamu’s white haired form, eyes of pure fire staring back. Because shit. He doesn’t just have a crush on a _nerd_ . No. Said nerd has just _happens_ to be a Neighbor. Isn't that basically like having a crush on an alien? Yes? No? Actually though, what the fuck is wrong with Yuma’s taste in men?

~ ~ ~

Kuga Yuma is a tiny bit taller than Osamu, and he has adorable fluffy black hair that Osamu _really_ wants to touch. But that's stupid, and he’s not even Yuma’s friend _(I think?)_ and besides Kuga probably isn't gay. Like at all. So if Osamu's brain would just stop. His heart too, he hates them both. They need to stop working together on this. Kuga’s red eyes are a bit unnerving, but honestly, Osamu thinks they sparkle with wonders he has yet to discover.

Ok. Right now he hates his brain more, because Osamu’s thinking up cheesy shit like that. _Great job, brain, make me seem even more in love why don't you?_ What will it spout next.

_Kuga’s really hot right now._

Yup. There it is. And Osamu really can't help but stare at Yuma’s obviously well toned muscles beneath his black Border issued uniform. Red arm guards knock against Osamu’s own arm, Kuga's gloved hand clenched tightly in his, dragging him forward. Osamu wishes Kuga’s glove wasn't there, that he could be touching his real skin, but that's weird and Osamu _really_ needs to stop.

Osamu did as much research as he could with Replica before coming to this world, but it hadn't prepared him for everything. Including how hot Medeen boys could be. Or evidently that waving money around in a crowded area is not a good idea. Osamu won't be making that mistake again.

"U-um Kuga, where are we going?" Osamu’s keeping a steady pace with him, but they’ve left the street of spectators long behind. And they’re still running.

Kuga glances down at him, red eyes bright with annoyance, and maybe a bit of concern. "We're still being followed, baka, I thought you being from the Neighborhood would have sharpened your instincts." Osamu listens closer, but he’s still unable to hear anything. However he’s suddenly aware of the sense of unease he’s been feeling, and realizes that Kuga is right.

"Aw fuck it," Kuga skids to a stop and lets go of his hand. Undeniable sadness courses through Osamu, but that's stupid, it's just a hand, and they aren't even friends. "You're on your own Four-Eyes, I got places to be." Kuga smirks and waves, walking down a side street and out of sight.

Wait. What the hell? Did he just leave Osamu here?! He has absolutely no idea of where to go, and he would be _completely_ lost if he didn't have Replica to consult. But before Osamu can even talk to him, three guys saunter into view, all of them wearing identical wicked smiles.

"So the bastard finally left huh? Time to give us all your money freak, or else we'll pumel you into dust."

Crap. Osamu debates his options, but they don't give him much of a chance. The guy in the middle slugs Osamu right in the stomach and laughs harshly. "C'mon shorty. it ain't that hard, just give us the damn money and we'll be on our merry little way."

Cringing Osamu starts to reach into his bag, because really there's not much point in fighting them.

A wiffleing sound in the air makes him look up, but nothing seems out of the ordinary. That is until the leader of the thugs drops down to the ground, eyes rolling into the back of his head. Another quick breeze and both his cronies scream in pain as four sickening snaps play out, all in a row. The two fall - though these ones because of their now broken, splintered legs.

A hand taps Osamu’s shoulder, startling him. "Let's get out of here." Kuga nudges Osamu with his foot, a tiny, half smile on his face.

Didn't he leave Osamu? Wasn't that what happened?" Wh-what?"

Kuga looks at his startled face and giggles unexpectedly. "Aw man you should see your face right now! Did you really think I'd just ditch you like that?" Fuzzy. That is the adjective used to describe the weird feelings in Osamu’s chest. "Sorry I had to pretend like that, anyway let's go, I thought you were hungry?"

Oh. He didn't leave Osamu behind. "Then you... you're the one who..."

"Ah yeah," Kuga shrugs, like he knocks people unconscious and breaks their legs everyday. "They deserved it though, so don't worry about it too much." Kuga slips his hand into his pocket and pulls out a phone. There are a few tones and then Kuga presses the phone to his ear. "There are three guys up here, one is unconscious and two have both legs broken. They appear to be clean breaks and there's very little blood. None on the unconscious man's head either." Nodding a bit, Kuga tells the people on the other end exactly where they are and then promptly hangs up.

"Who was that?" Osamu would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit uneasy but it also sounded like the men were getting help. Or carted away in a body bag, either one.

Kuga bends over and tucks something each of the men's pockets. "It was emergency services, they'll be up here to take these guys to a hospital soon. Don't worry, they'll heal up fast and be perfectly fine. I made sure they were clean breaks."

Shuffling a bit, Osamu starts when he realizes that Kuga is starting to walk away. "What did you just give them?" He had tons of questions about the 'emergency service' as well, but he'd ask that on a later date.

"Enough money each to cover the hospital bill, along with a Border witness protection business card. Maybe they'll think it was a Trion soldier that did that."

Osamu may be the Neighbor here, but according to his research on Japan, most people do _not_ think like this. Like at all. Which means that Kuga may not be the best person to teach him the customs here. Osamu can't think of anyone he'd rather have teaching him, but still. Beating people up like that... was a bit excessive but Kuga did go as far to pay for their entire hospital expenses, so he was trying to make up for it on some level. That meant he felt guilty about it.

"But I didn't -" Kuga shoots him a questioning look, and Osamu stammers on. "What I mean is, um, I didn't see you. At all."

At this Kuga smiles, a blindingly bright smile that warms up Osamu’s insides like microwave popcorn. "It's nice to know that someone as good at fighting as you can't match my speed!"

He almost, _almost_ winces when Kuga says that, because Osamu’s not good at fighting, not at all. "No." If he was, his mom wouldn't be dead right now. 

"What? What do you mean?" Crap. He said that out loud? Craaaaaap.

"U-um, well, what I mean is uh," Osamu might as well, this is going to shit anyway. "I'm not good at fighting. At all. I don't like it, I'd rather find some other way to solve problems, and the only reason I'm relatively good is because I have my Trigger."

Kuga gazes off in the distance for a bit, and Osamu can feel the sweat dripping down his face. Why is he so nervous, why does he want Kuga to like him so much? This doesn't make any sense, if Osamu was rational, he would have lied or something to get himself out of this. "It's a Black Trigger, yeah?"

How did he know?! Is he going to fight Osamu now, does Kuga think he’s dangerous, a threat, or something he can easily take out on his own? Was he luring Osamu into trusting him so Kuga could inform Border and have him disposed of? "That's pretty cool, wish I had one. That thing is powerful."

Shit he took Osamu’s silence as a yes. Which he's not wrong about, but still. Shit. He’s screwed. He _just_ got to Medeen, and Osamu already has to leave. Without even trying to bring his mom back.

"Hey! Osamu, geez Earth to Osamu!" Kuga waves his hand in front of Osamu’s face, and he blinks, startled out of his thoughts. "I'm not going to turn you in, if that's what you're wondering." Kuga detours from the sidewalk and into a shop, the bell clanging as he opens the door. "As far as I can tell you aren't dangerous, and you definitely aren't hostile, so there's no reason Border needs to know about your origin."

Osamu’s pretty sure he just exploded, or at the very least his heart did, while his brain is completely fried. He wants to hug Kuga, but Osamu’s pretty sure if he did, he wouldn't want to let go. So that's a no. Instead, Osamu contents himself with a simple smile in gratitude, hoping his feelings get across.

However, he can't tell if they do or not, because when Osamu opens his eyes Kuga's spinning on his heel and quickly walking with the food he just bought in one hand. Is Osamu’s smile really that bad, or did Kuga not see it? Oh, well it doesn't matter too much. It doesn't change how he’s starting to feel, those stupid warm fuzzies.

~ ~ ~

Yuma turns away and walks as fast as possible without seeming too weird. Honestly he’s trying to hide the blush that's _still_ present on his face. Even Yuma’s damn ears are hot, like what the fuck. He didn't even know he could blush with his ears. 

Osamu's smile was so cute, and bright, and adorable, and agh! Yuma could tell his tomato red face wasn’t cooling down, and he bit back a curse. Osamu can _not_ know Yuma has a crush on him, it’s just, they aren’t really even 'friends'. So he keeps walking, hoping that the blush will fade faster. It's not.

~ ~ ~

Osamu stands, dusting off his pants a bit. "So what do you think, Kuga? Could you teach me Japan's rules, and how to act?" Yuma can't believe that Four-Eyes would rely on him for this. He's an even bigger fool than Yuma thought.

_But then he'd be my fool._ The thought hits Yuma suddenly, and he almost can't stop the smile from spreading across his face. Man, he’s fallen hard for Osamu, this may turn out pretty bad. But at the moment Yuma doesn't really care.

Osamu smiles at him, like he knows that Yuma would probably have volunteered to help him, had he not asked. "Right then, I'll be off!" Osamu looks back and smiles at him again, "Thank you Yuma!"

Yuma tried to ignore the shiver that went down his spine at Osamu’s words. In a good way, not a; he-is-severly-creeped-out-by-this-kinda-alien-person way, though Yuma wasn’t sure if that was much better.

Yuma mentally slaps himself, wondering how long he could watch Osamu walk away without it being weird. And then, out of the corner of his eye; headlights. Shit. "Osamu!!"

Yuma leaps up and runs straight for him, Osamu’s shocked face just starting to look back at him, when Yuma reaches him. Practically hugging Osamu now, Yuma pushes him forward, out of the path of the oncoming car.

The path Yuma is now right in the middle of. Well, this is how his day's going so... fucking bring it.

"Shield!!" Yuma hears a voice shout and the car slams into the green symbol mere inches away from his face. He turns and sees Osamu on his knees, shaking hand pointed towards him. Slowly his arm falls and he makes his way over to Yuma, the shield fading away.

"W-why would you do that." Osamu is shaking, but Yuma’s pretty sure it's out of shock. "I would have b-been fine, but you... you c-could have been killed-d!" He lifts his head, and Yuma’s surprised to see his eyes are red, like he's been crying, but there are no tears. It's like he can't even cry. 

Was he... worried? If so, why does that make Yuma’s heart fill up with helium, and his stomach start to burn? It's a good thing helium isn't flammable, because honestly there's a whole lot of both in him right now. "J-just please, n-never again. Don't put m-my life before yours. I can t-take those hits, but you are only human."

Vaguely Yuma hears the lady who was driving the car shouting to them if they were alright, hysterical and ready to call an ambulance. But he doesn't really care. "Osamu," Yuma smiles at his ridiculousness. "Isn't that what you did for those jerks earlier? Obviously I'm going to try to save my friend."

Osamu's eyes widen a bit, before he smiles sheepishly in return. "Ah, you're right, I'm sorry." A shadow passes over his face. "I just don't want anyone to di- get hurt trying to protect me, that's all."

Yuma can't help it. He laughs. And he has the hardest time stopping because Osamu keeps making the weirdest, funniest expressions ever. "S-sorry it's just-" Yuma wipes a tear from his eye and takes a deep breath, trying to suck in all the air he lost from the laughing fit. "Well no-one wants that do they? Then it feels like you're the reason they're hurt. You just gotta remember that they chose to help you, they had no obligation."

Osamu stares at him for a bit, and slowly Yuma becomes more and more self-conscious, patting his hair, making sure it isn't all messed up. "Th-thank you Yuma... thank you..."

Osamu's head is hanging, and Yuma has the sinking feeling he's crying, but not out of sorrow (at least, not mostly). Without thinking, he reaches out and pat Osamu’s head, attempting to comfort him. 

And now Yuma’s face is red. Very red. Because he’s remembering the feeling of Osamu wrapped in his arms, and he wants to feel that again.

_Damn this Neighbor boy. Osamu, stupid Four-Eyes, I've fallen head over heals for you._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Large-Scale Invasion took a larger toll on everyone than they originally thought.

Yuma’s not going to win. He knows this and yet here he is, still fighting. Dad tells him, that when you know you can't win, retreat, live to fight another day. But Dad's been on a Border away mission for years. And he never mentioned what would happen if Yuma was fighting someone he knew he couldn't win against, but if Yuma retreated there wouldn't be another day to fight on. Besides, if Yuma doesn't defeat this old man, Osamu will probably die.

And so long as he is alive, there is no way that's going to happen. Which means Yuma has to beat him.

Fuck.

"Replica, is there any way I can get past his rings?" he gasps for breath and leans against the building's wall, before leaping away again as it crumbles, having been sliced through at the base.

Mini Replica follows Yuma closely, barely avoiding falling rubble. "With your current trigger Yuma, I don't see any possible methods of defeating Viza, his methods are far superior to ours." Gee, thanks for the pep talk Replica, great job. He feels so much better about this!

_MotherfuckingbastardI'mgonnasendhimtofuckinghellandI'llbedamnedifthatsonofabitchisgoingtofuckingtryandbeatme,I'llshowthatpeiceofshithowitfeelstohavehisassgroundintooblivionthatgoddamnmotherfuckerlikehellI'lllethimhurtOsamu._

Screw it. Yuma jumps out of the way of Viza's deadly rings, and starts to run straight at him, dodging and weaving through the air. He’s fast, faster than the Neighbor’s stupid ass rings, but Viza thinks fast enough to make up for the lag time. 

Before he can even blink, Yuma’s right arm is completely gone, and Trion starts to leak out of the gaping hole. Fuck, he really wanted to keep his arm for once. A piece of debris catches Yuma’s eye and quickly he activates Grasshopper. It sends the stone flying forward, straight at Viza's face. His shield blocks it of course, but that gives Yuma enough time to tap the ground with his foot and use Moleclaw, before immediately leaping at Viza again. As expected he also senses Moleclaw and moves, but Yuma’s right there slashing with scorpion, aiming to kill.

"Trion supply depleted. Warning: Trion running low" Fuuuuuuuck. Yuma’s legs fall to the ground, sliced off at the damn knee. The air is clouded with Trion particles, he can barely see, this isn't good! _I have to win, I have to win to get to Osamu!!_

Luckily Viza is in range, and Yuma slashes, unleashing Senku. "Trion Level Dangerous, bailing out..."

"Cancel Bail-Out!!" The function halts and Yuma explodes, his normal body taking shape. He looks up in time to smirk, Viza's Trion body now cute cleanly in half.

"Ah, good job, very few have ever defeated me before in battle." Viza smiles, like he's enjoying this. "But unfortunately for you, I'm also adept at fighting without using my Trigger."

Dumbass. Yuma smirks, not caring that he sees. "Replica, where is Osamu now?"

"Just North a bit Kuga, nearer to the Base. Though I don't see how you can help, you won't be able to activate your trigger." Mini Replica zooms close to his ear, tickling him a bit. 

"Well, nice fight dumbass, see you never!" Yuma waves and before Viza can try to kill him in his real body, Yuma bolts. He pours in every ounce of speed he can muster.

He’s taking too long, he’s going too slow, but Yuma can't move any faster! His body aches, and he can hardly breathe. But Yuma’s almost there!!

And then Yuma sees him, Osamu, fighting back. Holding his own, his Black Trigger still activated. Osamu's glasses are missing, but because of his Trion body, he doesn't really need them anyway. Yuma assumes Osamu wears them for comfort, for remembering who he used to be. 

~Flashback~

_"Osamu, what are you hiding? I know you aren't like other Neighbors, but why won't you tell me?"_

_"I-it's just... Remember when I said I'd rather not fight, that I hate it? I really do. In the Neighborhood, we were at war everyday, it was never ending. I was skilled enough with knives and swords, but those were always so up close, I had to fight in range. I'd much rather have been a sniper or something, but that wasn't possible with my Trion levels back then, and I also have the world's worst aim..."_

_Yuma was confused, he kept speaking in the past tense, what was Osamu talking about, he had plenty of Trion for sniping! Not as much as Chika, but the same level as Yuma at least. "But with your side effect it should have been easy to boost your Trion levels to snipe."_

_Osamu shifted and looked very uncomfortable. "One day the attacks on the fortress were especially bad, and two skilled Trigger users were killed the night before. The enemy had hired a trained assassin who used a Black Trigger to kill them, and so my mom was worried about me being on the battlefield."_

_He nodded, it made sense, any parent wouldn't want their kid fighting with an assassin lurking around. "But one of the leaders of the nation we were protecting thought it wasn't fair for me to sit safely indoors while the other Trigger users battled outside. He sent me out into the battle."_

_What a dick._

_Another drop of sweat slid it's way down Osamu's face. "I decided that if I was going to fight, sneaking around the back and cutting them off would be most effective, and the least dangerous method. I... I suppose the assassin must have thought this too, and was lying in wait for someone to pass through. Or maybe I was a target. Maybe I was just there in the wrong place, at the wrong time."_

_Yuma didn't like where this was going._

_"I - I died that day Yuma... I really should have." His heart stopped, because a world without Osamu would be a cold one indeed. "But instead my mom -" Osamu shed no tears, but that's only because it isn't even possible. There is no other reason. Yuma had a feeling Osamu would be sobbing if he was able. "She created a Black Trigger, and sealed my dying body inside. My real body was replaced with one made of Trion, that's the day my hair turned white. It's the day I... I lost my mom."_

_They sat there for a long time, not saying anything, Yuma comforting him. "I didn't have my side effect before. I-It's not even mine really... it's her's, my mom's I mean. Trion Level Boosting. I was always so jealous as a kid, but now..."_

_They stayed up there all night, watching the stars move across the sky. He held Osamu’s hand while they watched the sun rise._

~Present~

Yuma sees a blip of light, and the Trion knives fly towards the Neighbor, deadly accurate. But stupid ass fish just swarm the blades, turning them into little cubes. Damn, Osamu's an amazing fighter, but that stupid ass Neighbor's Trigger is really powerful. But the worst part?

He can't even fucking help.

Peering from behind the building, he takes a closer look at the situation, monitoring both fighters, how they are moving. Yuma recognizes exhaustion in the way Osamu's shoulders slump the tiniest bit. Shit, he's not going to win, not without help.

He waits, there has to be the perfect opening, he can't miss it. "Replica, make sure Osamu knows I'm here, he can use the extra help." Replica nods, [would this just count as bobbing his entire body forward =~=?] relaying the information to Osamu as quickly as he can.

The flash of light again and more knives are thrown, some ricocheting off of 'Bound' strategically placed around the area. He can see Osamu nod his head, eyes flicking towards Yuma’s location.

They're on fire again. His eyes. Yuma feels a switch flipped inside his heart, and now his heart is catching fire, little by little. No, maybe it was already on fire. You'd think he’d notice if his heart was burning. Apparently not.

Now. The opening he’s been waiting for.

Yuma dashes out, zig-zagging between bits of rubble and debris. His muscles immediately groan in protest, not yet recovered from the run over here. He forces himself to move though, because every second Yuma lags behind is a second ticking closer to a future where Chika is in the hands of the Neighbors.

His Border uniform is heavy and hot, but it was necessary if he was going to go through with this. Few people know, but Border hands out physical uniforms too, if you want them. Yuma had his own on before this thing started, Jin told him it'd be a good idea. And Jin is almost always right.

"Yuma!!" Osamu shouts and he glances at the white-haired boy, seeing the cube that is Chika twisting through the air, heading for him. Those stupid fish 'swim' closer and faster, and Yuma knows that they'll reach the cube before it reaches him.

But then 'Chika' swerves, a Trion knife clipping the corner and adjusting the course. Faster. Yuma can barely breathe, and his legs feel like lead, but he keeps running, harder, faster. A shower of knives fly at the Humanoid, trying to break through as fish break off of the group to chase him.

And then Yuma has her, he’s holding Trion-Cube-Chika in his arms and sprinting for Border's entrance. Osamu's right behind him, keeping back the Neighbor's Trigger the best he can, but Yuma can see little mosquito's starting to form. They're going to be too fast to dodge, but luckily he won't need to, in his normal body they won't affect Yuma at all. His feet pound the dirt, trying to push his body further than it's limit.

But Yuma’s already done that too many times today, and he can feel it beginning to shut down, his lungs not getting enough air. His legs and arms are numb, Yuma’s head is light and spots are swarming his vision. They're of every color, constantly shifting and changing based on how fuzzy or dark the rest of the world seems. He’s too slow, much too slow.

Then Yuma stops moving for some reason. He looks around a bit; there are wormholes, and sharp, deadly spikes are sticking out of them. Those same spikes seem to be plunged into Yuma’s body and blood drips down them, spattering on the ground.

And finally the pain hits him, the delay so much longer than it should have been. It's piercing, and Yuma thinks he’s screaming, maybe it's in his head. His lungs are heaving and Yuma tries to steady his breathing. Instead he chokes, blood spurting out of his mouth in a hacking cough.

That's really not good. Well fuck.

"YUMA!!!" He can see Osamu's horrified face staring at him, and they make eye contact.

_No. Stop. You have to keep going, you have to finish this. Then you help me, but her first. You have to help Chika._ Yuma tries to commune all this with his eyes, scolding Osamu to remember the damn mission.

Understanding and pain bloom in his eyes like marigolds set aflame, and his step never falters as he scoops up Chika from Yuma’s arms. He can't even try to hand her to Osamu, it's taking all his concentration just to breathe.

Replica flies out of Osamu's Trigger, attaching to the control pad at the entrance. The spikes retreat and disappear, opening random places, trying to stop Osamu. Each time they appear, they are moving slower, in addition they're not as deadly-looking. Yuma smiles a bit, even these stupid Neighbors have their limits, and they must be reaching them.

Ah, the world looks weird, like it's slightly askew. Oh, he must have fallen down, the spikes aren't holding him up anymore. Yuma can see Replica opening the door and Osamu rushing in. He looks back just as Replica shuts the doors, eyes wide with regret and pain. He can tell Osamu wants to help him, but he has to get Chika to safety. And it’s not like Yuma can so much as lift a finger.

His exhaustion paired with his lovely injuries renders Yuma completely helpless. The Neighbor's leader begins to walk towards him, anger and disgust apparent in his cold gaze. If looks could kill... No, he wants to kill Yuma.

It's not like Yuma _wants_ to die, if he could, he’d sit up and fight the Neighbor with all his might, but Yuma‘s about to pass out. Yeah that's probably it, it would explain why the fuzzy dots never went away.

A brilliant flash of green light streaks down, almost faster than his eyes can follow. A wave of fish is taken out, and the Humanoid Neighbor looks startled. Yuma wishes he could see who activated Fujin, but he’s pretty far gone.

Before everything fades to black, all Yuma can see in his mind are Osamu's eyes of pure fire, filled with worry and fear, both emotions Yuma doesn't want them to hold. But he can't tell him that because Osamu’s not really in front of him. Is it selfish to want him to be happy even though Yuma’s hurt... to ask to see his smile again? This isn't what dying feels like, is it?

~ ~ ~

If Osamu could sleep, he’d be having a nightmare every single night. When he’s alone, when his thoughts have nothing to occupy them, it's all he can see.

_Yuma's running hard and fast, but he's obviously fatigued. His Trion body isn't missing any limbs, so the Neighbor he was fighting must not have been all he was cracked up to be. Cube-Chika is gripped tightly against his body and Osamu chases after him, covering Yuma the best he can. For some reason Replica tells him not to bother with all the fish, but to focus mainly on any physical attacks. Yuma must be able to block the fish that manage to slip past him._

_Suddenly Osamu sees her, the female Neighbor, two blocks over, standing on the roof of a house. She holds up her hand, and he remembers her Trigger, those wormhole things. He tenses, entire body on high alert. But if Osamu were her, he wouldn't go after him but - "Yu-"_

_"YUMA!!" he screams it, unable to keep the terror from leaking into his voice. Yuma’s standing there stunned, as if he still doesn't register what's happening. His Trion body might have been able to take those hits, and with Bail Out, Yuma would've been fine. Osamu could have grabbed Chika and made a break for it._

_But then he saw blood. It was seeping out of Yuma, the spikes that pierced straight through him were dripping with it. Yuma didn't move at all for a full three seconds, and then he screamed, like the pain signals had just reached his brain._

_The scream was coarse and wet, it almost sounded like he was choking. And then he_ was _choking. It felt like Osamu’s heart was dying and the feeling he got when he saw what Yuma was choking on, when he coughed up blood, was... It felt like Osamu’s entire body went cold with dread and fear. He reaches out to help Yuma, but they have to finish this. Osamu wrenchs the cube from his arms and dashes to the open door. You're never supposed to look back in these kinds of situations, but no-one stares straight ahead. Osamu looks back. It's a mistake._

_Yuma falls to the ground, his bright red eyes never leaving Osamu’s. They're the same color as the blood dribbling out of his mouth and onto the cement._

_The wet thud when he hits the ground sends a shudder coursing through Osamu, and then the doors clang shut._

The memory is on loop, playing over and over again. He can't wipe the feeling of terror away, of the image of Yuma falling limp onto the ground. Even standing was just too much for him, how did he keep running for that long?

It's been three days. Three long days since Yuma got hurt, three days he's been 'asleep'. Jin keeps telling Osamu that he'll tell him when Yuma will wake up, but… Osamu feels like he can't leave him alone, not even for a second. 

~ ~ ~

Five days now; Konami-Senpai came by again and said he should get some rest. Osamu told her he was fine, he didn't need to sleep anyway. Osamu’s pretty sure she left more confused than when she started, but at this point he doesn't really care. He just wants Yuma to wake up. He wants to see his stupid duck-face, his signature smirk, Osamu wants to hear his voice...

As soon as the Neighbors retreated he ran to where Yuma had fallen, but he was already gone. Miwa had been there to protect him even after he passed out with the help of Fujin. An emergency crew had rushed him off. Yuma's body keeps flashing in Osamu’s mind, his normally fluffy black hair sticky and matted with blood. His brilliant ruby eyes aren't even open.

Osamu pets Yuma's hair, not caring who's watching, He can't remember when he stopped worrying who might be watching them. It feels silly that he ever did in the first place. Yuma’s chest flutters up and down, breathing still shallow. Squeezing his eyes shut, Osamu wishes he could cry or do something besides just sit and stare at him.

"-samu... Osamu?" There’s gentle pressure on his hands, a whisper in his ear, breath hot on the side of his face.

Osamu jerks his head off of Yuma's chest and looks around. He’d been so lost in thought that he’d just laid down there. He can feel his face starting to get flushed but Osamu’s also hugging Yuma tight. He’d be crying right now, if he could. "Y-Yuma... you're finally awake." Osamu squeezes him tighter still.

A faint smile crosses Yuma’s face, the cloudiness of sleep fading from his eyes. "How long was I out?" Yuma's voice is slightly raspy from lack of use, and Osamu’s heart aches as he winces in pain.

He tries to make his tone reassuring, "About five days... how are you feeling?"

Yuma winces again as he tries to sit up using Osamu’s arm as a brace. "Like shit. But getting better now." He must be watching Yuma a bit intently because he laughs. "What, were you worried about me Osamu," he teases.

That doesn't begin to cover it. Osamu was absolutely terrified that Yuma wouldn't ever wake up. Even now the thought makes him want to cry uncry-able tears. His thoughts must show on his face because Yuma's teasing look drops, replaced with one of concern. "Hey it's ok Osamu, I'm ok. See?"

Osamu looks down, ashamed that Yuma has to be the one to comfort _him_. "Why..." Osamu asks the question that's been plaguing him for weeks. The one that's been echoing in his head louder and louder. "Why would you... do that? You almost - you almost died Yuma!"

Yuma starts shaking and Osamu’s head jerks up. However, instead of tears pouring down his cheeks, Yuma’s lips are stretched into a smile and laughter spills from his mouth. _Why is he laughing?!_ "S-sorry Osamu, it's just, well you would have done the exact same thing right? Just like before, with the car? We’ve had this conversation, stupid."

"But my life wouldn't have been in danger like your's Yuma!!"

Suddenly Osamu’s pulled into a hug. "But that's what friends do Osamu, even if your life was in danger, I'm sure you would have put it on the line anyway."

He breathes Yuma in, the hospital smells not quite covering up the unique scent that is Yuma. Thinking about it a bit, he realizes Yuma’s right. Osamu nods into his shoulder. His fingers dig into his thin hospital gown, not wanting to break the embrace.

Yuma nuzzles his neck and Osamu stiffens in surprise but he just laughs softly, his breath warming Osamu’s neck. He fights back a shudder, and he drops Yuma’s gown. Osamu’s hands move up to his soft hair and tentatively he begins to pet it. When Yuma doesn't object, Osamu leans further into his arms.

He’s not sure how long they stay like that, but Osamu makes a promise then.

_I will never see Yuma like that again. I won't let anyone hurt him._

_And..._

_And he won't let anyone hurt me._

Is this what his mom called love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fic only has three planned chapters HOWEVER, I'd be happy to write any scene/short-story you'd like from the Flip-Side AU! Just comment to let me know ;p


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sunset really is prettier with the one you love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey! So this takes place BEFORE the B-Rank Wars, and I don't know if there actually was a pocket of time or not (after the invasion), but now there is; creative liberty! So yay. Enjoy! =3=

The streets are mostly full again, though some people are still getting over the recent large-scale invasion. The usual bustle and friendly chatter of the people gathering outside of shops is now laced with fear. Osamu’s brows draw together. Very few people got hurt, but their trust in Border has dropped drastically. It makes him wonder what their reaction must have been when the first invasion had occurred, one that caused so many deaths. "Osamu, quit making that face."

Starting, he glances over and sees the mini-Yuma that Replica has created for him. The rest of Tamakoma has agreed that Yuma should stay in bed, so Osamu gave him a mini Replica so they could talk. "What face? You can't even  _ see _ my face."

"I know you, and I know that right about now you're making a face." Replica chuckles a bit, confirming Yuma's assumption. 

"Am I not allowed to be concerned with how people view Border?" He doesn't need to know that Osamu couldn't care in the least about Border's image. Yuma's injuries have been mostly kept under wraps [yes that pun was 100% intended], but a nurse or something must have gossiped because now the media is all over how Border treat's their Agents.

Mini-Yuma flies in front of Osamu’s face. He stops, turning to glare at Replica (He's the only one who can control the Mini's movements so he put Mini-Yuma there). "That's a funny lie Osamu, I told you to stop worrying about me."

Aaaaaaand he caught Osamu. Of course, Yuma’s Dad  _ did _ teach him how to catch a lie. "How am I not supposed to worry about you Yuma? Currently you are lying in a bed, unable to move."

"Nope."

The bell to the shop dings loudly, the woman behind the counter barely looks up from her magazine. "What do you mean no? You're bleeding in a dozen different places Yuma."

Osamu can hear him laughing through the slight static, though it cuts off sharply as Yuma begins to cough. Wincing, he waits for it to stop. "What I  _ mean _ , is I am not currently lying in bed unable to move."

"What?!" The lady takes a long drag from her cigarette and gives Osamu a look. "Yuma you're supposed to be resting!" He whispers angrily at Mini-Yuma.

Yuma’s pouting now. "But that’s so  _ boring _ Osamu. It's like you not being able to sleep at night!"

He wants to face palm.  _ Are all Medeen people this reckless and stupid? No, it's probably just Yuma.  _ Well, him and half of Border. Konami would be doing the same thing.) "Yuma- just- where are you?"

He cackles, "You'll have to  _ fiiiiind _ me!" Nope, Yuma is the only one who would do this.

"Yuma, I swear, you better tell me where you are or I am going to use my Black Trigger so help me."

"But that's cheating Osamu," he can practically hear Yuma sticking his tongue out at him.

Exasperation is creeping into Osamu’s voice, "Just stay where you are ok? I'll bring you food if you tell me where you are."

The pause is long, and that's when he knows he has Yuma. Osamu might be the one new to Japan, but Yuma acts like every time he eats something, it's the first - and best - time ever. "Fine, I'll give you a hint. But only  _ after _ you buy the food!"

"Right. I'll have Replica tell you when I'm done." Mini-Yuma disappears and Osamu walks to the back of the restaurant. The cloud of smoke surrounding the lady at the counter is everywhere. "Excuse me, Ma'am?"

Her glare and annoyance isn't hidden in the least, but he presses forward. "Can I please have two bowls of Katsudon and an extra serving of white rice?" Only a little while ago the boy would have just apologized and walked out. But that was before Yuma explained to him that half the people in Japan (and the world) were going to react like this, and most of them had no reason to.

Her sigh is long and loud, but she gets up nonetheless. 

~BaBy TiMeSkIp~

15 minutes later Osamu hands the piping hot bag to Yuma, and plops down beside him on the bench.  _ I'm on land that's above the sun and the sea. _ Yuma's clue was surprisingly accurate, though at first it had seemed ridiculous. Now it was just ridiculously simple.

"It's beautiful..." Osamu breathes, mostly without realizing it. And it really is. The sky is a pinkish peachy color, dashes of purple and yellow mixed in. The sun looks bright red, and the whole sky is reflected on the sea like looking in a mirror. He and Yuma sit above it all, on a small cliff-overlook that juts out over the ocean. "But how did you even get up here Yuma?"

Glancing over, Osamu’s completely captivated by the glow that seems to be radiating from Yuma, who chews his Katsudon slowly. Savoring every bite, he’s sure. "Mhfhh hmnfd"

"Um, what?" The spell is broken and Osamu finds himself looking quickly away so Yuma doesn't notice him staring.

"I said; I just did." Yuma's duck-face is infuriatingly adorable. His arm in a sling clutches the Katsudon's bowl and the other wield chopsticks. A crutch lies forgotten and unwanted on the ground behind them, despite the fact that Yuma can't really walk without it.

Osamu frowns, unable to shake the feeling that something just wasn't right. "Yuma there's no  _ way _ you got up here with those injuries. I barely got up and I'm not injured at all."

Yuma shoves more rice in his mouth and swings his left leg, although the movement is stiff because of the bandages. "Yeah but you didn't use your Trigger, you just tried to climb the cliff like a weirdo."

His mouth pops open in surprise. "I thought you weren't supposed to use Border Triggers for anything but combat?! Did I misunderstand..."

"Nah," Yuma shrugs and stares down at the ocean below. The colors of the sunset reflect in his eyes and Osamu sucks in a breath. It's far too pretty to be real,  _ Yuma's _ far too pretty to be real. "You didn't misunderstand, but I'm pretty sure Director Rindo is used to me breaking the rules a bit."

Osamu wants to roll his eyes in exasperation, but he’s too busy staring at Yuma. He can't imagine even trying to tear his eyes away. His hand reaches out and pats the top of Yuma’s head, before Osamu realizes what the hell he’s doing. To his utter surprise, Yuma leans into the hand, still staring at the ocean, a faint smile on his face. Beginning to pet his soft, black hair like in the hospital, Osamu relishes the fluffiness. The position is a bit awkward, considering they’re almost the exact same height, but they manage.

~ ~ ~

The sun sinks into the ocean before disappearing until tomorrow. Yuma remembers his dad used to take him up to random ass cliffs all over Japan, where they’d watch a dozen different sunsets. The same spot could hold a completely different view a few months later, depending on the changing of seasons. They used to get up for sunrises too, which were just as pretty, but that would require Yuma to get the fuck up early enough to see one. The older he got the more they were  _ not _ happening.

Stars glimmered above them, barely visible in the darkening sky. Yuma glances over and catches Osamu staring at him. He might be blushing, but with him being made of Trion, Yuma can't tell. The smirk that spreads across Yuma’s face is smug. Osamu is insanely cute, and for some reason, he likes Yuma too. Is it an accomplishment that a Neighbor fell for him? He feels like it shouldn't be, but Yuma can't help the surge of happiness.

"Osamu," he leans closer to him, enjoying the way Osamu’s eyes of fire widen. Barely pink cheeks hint that his real face is probably beat red. His breath is coming in quick bursts and for some reason Yuma’s hitches. Leaning in until his breath is just ghosting Osamu’s lips, Yuma can’t tear his eyes away from him.

"U-um yeah?" Yuma can barely hold back at this point, but he hangs back just a moment longer, enjoying the way Osamu seems to squirm with want. Then leaning in, he capture’s Osamu’s lips. They're smooth and cool, and they fit so perfectly on his that Yuma can hardly believe this moment is real. 

And then Osamu is kissing him back. Yuma can't even feel the sting of his wounds, it's too much bliss.

~ ~ ~

The night darkens.They just stare up at the stars.

Yuma never lets go of Osamu’s hand, even long after he falls asleep.

When he finally gets back to Tamakoma, carrying Yuma a gently as he can the entire way, Jin is waiting. He holds open the door and informs Osamu that Yuma’s bed is already set up.

Sometimes Osamu doesn't know whether to thank Jin, or be creeped out.


End file.
